Vampire Snape
by SherlockHolmes1969
Summary: At a Hogwarts Ball, Snape kidnaps Hermione with the intention of making her his vampire mate.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Snape

By SherlockHolmes

Hermione drifted towards the outer edges of the crowd writhing to the latest Weird Sisters song. The beat was strong and seemed to vibrate in her skull. She felt stifling hot in the Great Hall and wanted fresh air. Squeezing past the last few dancers, Hermione felt a sense of relief at the open space around her. She could also feel a cool breeze trickling in from one of the balcony doors. Heading in the direction of the doors, she sensed eyes following her movements. A quick glance behind her showed no one was paying her any attention. With a mental shrug, Hermione slipped out to the balcony with a sense of freedom. Already the music was dimmer, easing her headache.

She braced against the railing, closing her eyes to enjoy the cool night air. After a few minutes Hermione turned her face up towards the bright full moon, its soft light bathing her face. So deep was her contentment that she did not notice the dark figure until he breathed on her neck, "Miss Granger, you should not be out here…alone."

Hermione gave a small start of surprise as the fact that Professor Severus Snape stood so close behind her registered. She shivered slightly but replied, "I was too warm inside and came out for some air. I got lost in the view." She pointed to the glowing moon.

"She is beautiful tonight," he answered as he gazed down at her, his dark eyes unreadable. For a second, Hermione wasn't sure if he was talking about the moon. She was beginning to get uncomfortable with the closeness of his presence. The heat radiated off his body and she had the sudden urge to lean back against him. Hermione swallowed hard, what was getting into her? She'd been having these desires whenever she got close to home over the past few months. Determined to head back to her dorm, Hermione turned to leave.

Severus placed both of his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Why do you resist me? I need you with me."

Hermione was going to reply when there was a swirl of his cloak around her and she felt herself pulled back against his warm lean body. Then blackness descended and they vanished. The dance continued on, no one noticing that one teacher and one student were no longer within Hogwarts.

* * *

When Hermione regained consciousness, she immediately tried to take in her surroundings without appearing to do so. She was clad in snug negligee the color of blood that clung to her curves before tapering off at her mid thighs. Normally she would have been horrified to be dressed in such a revealing garment, but for some reason, it seemed fitting for her to be wearing such an intimate item in this setting.

She realized she was lying on a very comfortable bed that was covered in silky sheets and layers of soft warm blankets. Hermione examined the walls and from their rough texture, speculated she was in a cave of some sort. The room was dim and felt slightly eerie.

At last Hermione decided to try sitting up, but found she was pinned to the bed by magical restraints. Her attempt to move must have alerted Snape, as she heard a soft sound from somewhere in the room. Hermione then realized he had been watching her the entire time, and she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or alarmed – she was naively convinced that a teacher wouldn't harm a student.

A soft chuckle came from the darkness, "You have much to learn yet, my pet."

Hermione grew cold at the edge of malice in his voice. She steeled herself, "Professor, please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"No," his refusal was issued in cold, flat tone.

Hermione was truly scared now at what might happen to her, but was determined not to loose her composure. Her resolve was sorely tested the moment when she felt her restraints vanish.

"Get up. Follow the hallway towards the light," Professor Snape ordered in a hard voice.

One of Hermione's worst characteristics was that she was bossy liked being in charge, she did not enjoy having that power taken away and be the one who was ordered about.

"Not until I know what's going on," she pouted.

"Why do you keep resisting? It will only make your situation worse," Snape heaved an exasperated sigh. "I'll answer your questions when you go to the other room."

Hermione debated with herself for another moment before nodding and striding down the hall. Or at least she tried to stride with a strong confident air, but found herself only able to take small swaying steps as the negligee greatly restricted her movements. Hermione was forced to stroll down the hallway with a much sultrier demeanor as her hips swayed and her breasts bounced.

* * *

Snape watched her with appreciation, knowing seducing her would be a more difficult task than he originally thought. But, oh, so worth it in the end, to have secured such a prize. He knew that eventually she would cave in and beg him to take her.

Severus followed Hermione to the sitting room, enjoying each step she took. When she settled into one of the chairs, sitting regally, Hermione looked at him imperiously. "Well?" she demanded, "What is going on and why am I prisoner here?"

Snape took his time sitting down and composing himself before turning his attention to the fuming girl across from him, relishing the impatience that radiated off her. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Prisoner, Miss Granger? I prefer to think of you as my **guest**." When Hermione scoffed at him, Snape advised her, "You would not like to experience the treatment my prisoners suffer." He smirked at her expression as she realized just how vulnerable her position was.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Good girl," he praised, enjoying her attempt not to flare back at him. After an intense internal battle, Hermione grimaced and leaned back in her chair as best she could in her confining garment. She was defeated and they both knew it.

Being the gracious host he was, Snape inquired if Hermione wanted some wine. She had the feeling it was not really a request and accepted the glass of dark red wine. Her first sip was bitter and she went to set the glass aside when Snape demanded, "Finish it." He'd force it down her throat if she refused. Hermione gulped wondering what on earth was happening to her.

The drugged wine made her feel lightheaded and distant from her own body. Snape watched her closely; pleased she had drunk the wine herself. As he watched the effects of the potions take hold, he felt a stir of anticipation – he had waited so long to find someone like her.

* * *

A/N – I have taken liberties with vampire lore and made Snape a vampire who has body heat and the ability to walk in daylight. There are more chapters to come – I just have to get them typed up!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape stood up and strode over to Hermione. He pulled her up, keeping her steady with one hand and with the other he flicked each strap on her negligee causing it to puddle on the floor and reveal her naked body to his hungry eyes. His breath quickened as he drank in the sight of her curves, and he restrained himself from ravishing her right there.

From a side table, Snape picked up a bowl and added some of the ashes from the fireplace to it. He then added two pinches of dirt he had collected from both of their birthplaces to the ashes. He followed the dirt with some oil from a small flask, before drawing a bolline from within his robes. He cut Hermione's palm and collected the blood that poured forth. Snape healed her hand before turning the knife to his own palm. A quick flick of his wand combined the ingredients together.

Snape then lit some incense and the heady fumes of myrrh and sandalwood filled the air. He dipped his forefinger into the bowl and began to trace runes onto Hermione. Chanting softly, he worked his way down her body, occasionally dipping back into the bowl for more 'ink'. He traced runes on her forehead, throat, chest, navel, abdomen and groin.

Uruz for strength and speed along with sexual desire was marked on her navel.

Kenaz was traced on her groin for passion, sexual love – it also tied into her great love of knowledge.

He patterned Gebo over her heart to represent their personal relationship.

Nauthiz went onto her throat to signify her recognition of her fate – to be his mate.

Eihwaz he painted on her forehead for strength, reliability, dependability, and trustworthiness.

And finally he traced Perthro over her abdomen to denote feminine mysteries that included female fertility and the vagina. Fittingly it also represented initiation as well as mystery.

When he finished his rune work, Snape summoned more of the wine to him. He took a swig straight from the bottle before tipping it to Hermione's lips and urging her to swallow. Severus breathed, "Mine," into Hermione's ear before sinking his fangs into her neck. As he drank, magic flared around them and when it died away, the runes had vanished, leaving a trail of barely visible tattoos on her body.

Snape continued to drink from Hermione until he felt her heartbeat falter; drawing back he bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. Hermione was unable to resist his compulsion to feed from him and she greedily drank down his blood. After a moment she collapsed in a cold heap at his feet. Severus was momentarily afraid he had waited too long, but his fears were relieved when he felt the bond between maker and childe form. Picking his new mate up gently, he carried her towards the bathroom for cleansing before laying her to rest in the casket he had prepared for her to use until her awakening in three days time.

A/N:

No sparkling vampires in this story! I based the ritual and runes off several websites on blood magic and runes – I know it may not be exactly what is practiced, but this is fan fiction and I molded information and procedures accordingly. That said, if there are major glaring issues with the ritual or the vampire conversion of Hermione – let me know and I'll review your comments. Oh, the places the runes were marked on Hermione are the chakra points.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Severus carefully lowered Hermione's cold, still body into the bathtub. He waved a hand almost absently as he stared down at the beautiful form below him, and eucalyptus scented water filled the tub until it just covered her body. Snape bent over her small frame and gently washed away the blood and oil from her. He tangled his fingers into her glorious curls and breathed in the sweet clean scent of her mingling with tangy scent of the eucalyptus. Softly dragging his fingers down Hermione's body, he lingered over her nipples, weighing the plump flesh of her breasts in his palms, before wandering down over her stomach to her downy curls at the apex of her thighs. Here he stopped himself from exploring further, exercising his iron self control. He would wait until after her awakening to enjoy her flesh.

Pulling the plug from the tub, he lightly sprayed Hermione with the shower head, rinsing any remaining residue from the bath from her. Another wave of his hand and she was dry. Severus lifted her back up into his arms and carried her to the open casket he had prepared for her. He draped her body with a light blanket and with an impatient sigh; he turned and left the darkened room. 'Three days,' he counseled himself, 'only three days.'

* * *

This time when Hermione woke, she was half-expecting the darkness surrounding her. To her surprise, the room was merely slightly dim – not the pitch black she had been anticipating. She was also surprisingly comfortable given that she only had a light but clingy blanket covering her. Hermione looked around and nearly shrieked in surprise when she discovered she was lying in a casket. That she had **not** been expecting or the burning thirst in her throat. It kept distracting her mind which vacillated from whirling wildly trying to figure the situation out to numb acceptance that her life was no longer the same.

Just as Hermione was contemplating sitting up and exploring, a soft noise caught her attention and she swiveled immediately to locate it. A small mouse was scurrying in the corner; the thirst flamed in her and her mouth flooded in anticipation. But before she could move to pounce from her casket to the corner, a strong hand gripped hers.

Hermione jerked in response and turned to meet coal black eyes that captured her immediately. She could not look away, she was drowning in the flames that flared deep inside them, and she gave herself to him completely. Severus blinked in surprise at how quickly she had capitulated and he was immediately suspicious. Using Legilimency he entered her mind. He probed her memories and realized that she had no recollection of the bonding ceremony or of his changing her. Surprisingly, he discovered she had long held both respect and affection for him, which had blossomed to an intense desire for him that she had not even admitted to herself. Musing over his options on how to approach her, Snape withdrew and glared down at her imperiously.

"Enough lollygagging, Miss Granger," he admonished sternly. "Come, I will show you to your room where you can change into something more…fitting."

With a whirl of robes, he strode from the room without a backward glance. Hermione huffed to herself, 'Imprudent man,' before yelping in surprise when he called out, "I can hear you, Miss Granger. Hurry up; we haven't any time to waste."

Hermione untangled herself from the blanket and jumped lightly to the floor. She was not normally so athletic or graceful and nearly undid her new found grace as she almost toppled over in surprise. Hurriedly, she half wrapped the blanket around herself and chased after her errant former professor.

* * *

After dressing in a pair of dark pants and a light green shirt, Hermione found herself back in the sitting room facing Professor Severus Snape. She felt uncomfortable, as if something of great import had taken place there that she should be aware of and wasn't. The way her old professor kept looking at her made her feel hot and exposed at the same time. She quickly suppressed any hopes that he might be interested in her, she knew she wasn't a great prize – after all none of her male friends had expressed any awareness that she was female and desirable. Not even Ron or Harry. At the thought of her former best mates, Hermione frowned.

Severus noticed the frown and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Care to share your thoughts, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up startled at his question. She started to refuse to answer, but got caught in his eyes again. "I was thinking about Harry and Ron," she admitted.

A familiar sneer crept over his face, "You are much better off without those…dunderheads."

Hermione let a ghost of a smile cross her lips, "Yes, but it's hard to let 10 years of friendship go."

Severus looked surprised, "You are no longer…friends…with them?"

A bloody tear slipped down her face, "They abandoned me and I have no idea why. They refuse to speak to me or answer owls. No one will tell me why this has happened." Hermione dropped her face to her hands and her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Hermione," she felt a hand on her shoulder squeeze gently, "You have me," he whispered.

His heart clenched when he saw the wretched look on her face, streaked with bloody tracks. He feared for a moment she was rejecting him, when he suddenly had an armful of shaking witch as she clung to him and cried her heart out. Severus cautiously put his arms around Hermione and drew her onto his lap, where he stroked her hair and crooned soothingly to her. Snape held her close until her tears finally stopped and she lay quietly against his chest; he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione looked up tearfully at Severus, "It started in 2nd year. Dumbledore had the three of us brought to his office at the beginning of the school year. He convinced us that for Harry to defeat Voldemort, he needed a magical boost. The conniving old bastard had us take a blood oath, but he didn't tell us what it did – it literally made me their slave. He told us it made us like natural born siblings."

Snape snorted sardonically, "Of course he did." He smoothed her hair back and squeezed her reassuringly.

She sighed, "In fourth year, he summoned me alone. The memories are very clouded, so I don't know for sure what he did, but when I woke up the morning I felt…different. Like part of me was missing. Over the next few years I would experience blackouts and my body always felt strange afterwards." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "Looking back, I think I was raped repeatedly and then Obliviated. I also believe that any damage done to me was repaired each time, even to the point of restoring my hymen."

Severus looked down at the tiny witch in his arms. He wanted to howl in rage that someone would deliberately hurt such a precious treasure that was Hermione. In an uncharacteristic show of tender emotion, he touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you," as he willed the same sentiment through their bond. Hermione trembled at the intensity – she could not doubt the sincerity of his declaration. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek, "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." With a lopsided grin, she reached up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I have a great deal of affection for you, Severus. It is not love yet, but it's getting there."

The Potions Master gazed at her for a moment before he nodded and resumed rubbing soothing circles on her back. Hermione sighed and rested her head against Snape's chest, "Where was I? Oh right…well, Ron and Harry didn't seem to act any different towards me, so I've never been sure who was using me for sex. For the boys, it was all about doing their homework for them so they could goof off. But now…looking back, they must have known something was happening, even if they never…" her voice faltered, "…participated. Every time I balked at doing their bidding or wanted to do something different from them, I had a blackout shortly afterwards."

She groaned slightly when Severus involuntarily clenched his arms too tight around her in his anger. He immediately loosened his hold, "Merlin, Hermione, I didn't mean…" he trailed off as a delicate finger pressed against his mouth.

"None of that," she scolded, "you were only wishing to protect your mate, not deliberately harm me." A pensive look came over her face. "Would Legilimency break the memory charm? We really need to know what spells were cast on me and if they'll still affect me as a vampire. Speaking of which, I am starting to get really hungry!" Her eyes were beginning to glisten with blood lust and the allure of retribution for what was done to her.

Snape shared a feral grin with his mate, "Of course, my dear, we shall…dine…shortly." He summoned a jar of pig's blood to him and slowly warmed it for her. "In the meantime, this will help curb the cravings until we can find a suitable meal. His lips quirked as Hermione made a face before downing the container of blood.

She scowled slightly as she looked up at the dark wizard holding her, "It tastes funny."

A dry chuckle followed her complaint, "That's because it's animal blood, which helps control our craving for blood – it allows us to be able to take what we need from humans without draining them completely." Severus sighed, "In these more modern times, it becomes such a hassle to explain corpses to the authorities, so it has become routine to supplement human blood with animal blood. We can glamour humans to believe an alternate explanation than 'a vampire bit me'!"

Hermione giggled a bit at the put out expression on her mates face and then frowned, "Can we try breaking the memory charm now?"

Severus shook his head, "We need to feed first. Knowing Albus, there will more than just memory charms and we will both need all our reserves to fix the damage he's done. Now come, I will teach you to hunt."

They shared a hungry grin before heading to the exit of Snape's lair.

A/N: sorry for the delay – upon reviewing my notes, I realized I deviated completely from my original storyline and it's taking some time to pull this together. Thanks for all the great reviews received so far! They are much appreciated!


End file.
